Bleach: Destiny
by KumiTiny
Summary: We follow Ryu,Kaito,Tatsuo,Akyane,Convel and Yuki on their jounery from the World Of The Living to the Soul Society to stay in till there bodies get healed up again from the hollow attack in karakura town but also to see there Aunt that amount of time to find out who their father is also,this story has a Lemon in it and bad language,I do not own Bleach,Bad at summary.
1. Prologue

**KumiTiny: I Hope you like this little story i am here making well here we go!**

** -{ PROLOGUE}-**

**Hi my name Ryu and this is the story of how me and my brothers and sisters passed over to the Soul Society to live there...  
**

**Ryu P.O.V**

''It was the day after Christmas and we all decided to go out and play in the snow for a few more hours than usually''

''But as more snow came down we decided to go back in side except for me''

''My one younger brothers Convel said that would stay with me out side''

''I asked them if they wanted to go with me on a little walk to are favorite spot''

''They decided and said yes,so we started walking down the road we always do to get there''

''As we were walking i saw a little boy was running across the street to get his ball''

''Then i saw a big Semi truck came up the road fast, the little boy was walking across the street slowly with his ball in his hand''

''So i did what my instincts told me i ran into the road and got the boy before he could get ran over by that Semi truck''

''As soon as i put him down i felt pain from both of my arms,i looked and there were big gashes on my arms''

''All of a sudden i see two dragons one yellow the other a icy blue, then familiar person standing there saying words to me''

'' Like i heard him say something like ''nice to see you again Ryu my son'' or something like that i just can't remember''

''This guy looked almost like me he had same eyes,face and hair, almost because i had a little white in my hair not a lot like in his''

''But when i looked at him again he was crying and i wonder why, i was gonna walk over to him in till he was in front of me''

''He just then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me,i didn't know what to do but hug him back and that's what i did''

''He then let go to ruffle my hair and smile at me,he turned around and smiled at another person with a red-sh,white-sh dragon''

''I turned to see who the other person was he was smiling at,it was non other than my mother he was smiling at i got and started to run''

''As i did i stopped where i was and hugged her tight,I cried as i hugged her she patted me on my back to tell me something from my ear''

''She went up to my ear and whispered that the man over there was my father,I let more tears slid down my face and see him behind me''

''I turned around to see him smiling at me and i hug him,then after a few moments he lets go and starts too walk away from me with a frown''

''He turned around to tell my mom it was time to leave before he started walking he kiss my forehead to show his love for his own son''

''Before my mom started to leave i yelled her name out to ask her what am i suppose to do,she said ''Talk to the yellow dragon he knows about it Ryu''

''One minute they were their and the next their were gone so i turned to ask the dragon,what he said was ''You need to wake up master''

''He told me to give him my hand so i did,few minutes later i had woke up to see a rage of battle right in front of my own eyes''

''I looked down at the bodies and realized that those were my brothers and sisters bodies on the ground i looked up to see there killer''

''It was a Grand fisher hollow and a Menos i got up and stood in a fighting position,i then ran over and punched the grand fisher with my spiritual energy''

''As soon as i punched him he died the Menos was harder then the other one,i turned around to see his fist go down to where i was in till''

''I looked in front of me to see my Uncle Urahara and Yoruichi holding the Menos's fist,then they let go of the Meno's fist to kill it''

''They both went up the Meno's arms and killed it with one fatal attack,Yoruichi picked me,Convel and Kaito up and Uncle Urahara picked up Tatsuo,Yuki and Akyane they had a really hard time getting us there though''

**Normal P.O.V**

**(In Urahara's shop)**

''What the hell were you doing out there Ryu you could have got your self killed!'' Yoruichi yelled

''I am sorry Yoruichi'' Ryu said apologetic

''Yoruichi don't make Ryu sad he is already shaking enough because of what just happened to him'' Urahara said

*Yoruichi looks at Ryu shaking from the cold and fear*

''Kisuke we have to send them there'' Yoruichi stated seriously

''Yes i Know we have to send them Yoruichi'' Urahara said sadly

''Wait what are you guys talking about'' Ryu said curious

''We are going to send you guys to the Soul Society'' Urahara said truthful

''Are you serious Uncle Urahara,what about my mom and who will take care of us there in Soul Society!'' Ryu yelled

''Calm down with the yelling will you Ryu i am trying to rest'' Kaito stated sleepy

''Kaito you're ok'' Ryu said happily

''Yeah i am fine and all of us are too look'' Kaito stated

*Ryu looked to see all of them getting up*

''We have to separate you from your bodies before you die'' Urahara stated hastily

''What do You mean''Akyane said scared

''What i am saying is that you all are about to die from blood loss,but you are only alive because of your high spiritual pressures'' Urahara explained

''Kisuke we need to get them out of their bodies so we can heal them'' Yoruichi said hastily

''Ok here we go Tessai,Jinta,Ururu,Yoruichi help me out here to get them out of their bodies'' Urahara asked nicely

*Urahara and the gang pop them all out of there bodies*

''What the hell are these clothes were wearing and the other stuff on us Uncle Urahara'' Convel said Angryily

''They are Soul Reaper uniforms and the other things are holder,sheath,slash,headbands or scarfs which you will need soon or later'' Urahara explained

''Ok but what do you call the swords or do with it? Convel questioned

''You use it to for attacking,defense or support for other people,you also use it to protect yourself and attack others also to talk to your Zanpakuto spirts'' Urahara explained

''Zanpakuto spirits how would we be able to talk to them? Tatsuo questioned

''Yes you will indeed when the time comes give it maybe a few years or less,then you will be able to talk to them'' Urahara answered

''What about are uniform colors and what's up with this over coat thing'' Yuki asked

''Oh you mean the Captain uniforms are for ranked Soul Reapers that have higher spiritual pressure than other Soul Reapers'' Urahara told Yuki

''Alright time for us to go you're Aunt Kelsen is waiting for you guys'' Yoruichi said hastily

''Will people see us when we get there'' Convel asked

''Yes they will but just ignore them or just say something them ok,do what ever you want it's is your choice'' Yoruichi stated

''Alright Yoruichi let's go'' Ryu said

''Wait a minute i haven't told you what you colors mean'' Urahara stated

''Ok then Uncle Urahara what do are colors inside of are Captain uniforms mean? Ryu questioned

''They mean what element your Zanpakuto is like yellow is lighting you know the rest get the picture'' Urahara answered

''Ok it is time for us to go by Uncle Kisuke,Tessai,Jinta,Ururu,We will come back one day'' They said happily

''Alright then in the mean time i will fix your original bodies and put mod soul in your bodies,so they can go to school for you'' Urahara stated intelligently

'' Kisuke open the Senkaimon!'' Yoruichi yelled

'' Got it Yoruichi!'' Urahara yelled back

*The Senkaimon gate opened*

''Well see ya later Uncle Kisuke'' Ryu said

*They all ran in the Senkaimon without hesitation*

''Be careful all of you'' Urahara whispered

''Do you think they will make it'' Ururu said worried

''Of course they will you idiot there Kurosaki's they are to strong to forget there memories or even lose to those Soul Repear!'' Jinta yelled in incouragement

*Tessai tapped Urahara's shoulder*

''They will be fine Kisuke i know the will'' Tessai said

_''Damn it what happens if the captains find them even worst Ichigo,Damn it Kisuke think'' Kisuke thought to himself_

''I got it!'' Urahara yelled out load

''Kisuke what is it'' Tessai asked

''I found a way for them to not be detected by them and for them to get Shikai and Bankai'' Urahara answered

(In Percifist world)

''Yoruichi we almost there'' Convel asked impatient

''Convel will you shut up were almost there anyway'' Kaito said angry

_''Almost there can't wait too see what the Soul Society looks like,i also can't wait to see Aunt Kelsen again'' Ryu Thinking to himself_

''Hey guys look i see the opening let's go!'' Ryu yelled

''Right!'' They yelled back

*They all finally run up to the light and pass through it*

''So this is the Soul Society i think i am gonna like it here'' Ryu whispered smiling

**Ryu-Dragon**

**Kaito-Soar,Fly**

**Akyane-Flower**

**Convel-Wolf Warrior**

**Yuki-Snow**

**Tatsuo-Dragon,Imperial hero**

**Kumitiny: Well guys that's it for my Prologue for this story but what do you think will happen in chapter 1 just think about it but i also want to apologize for spelling the world the come from to get to the Soul Society wrong, well anyway will see you later on guys bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: Soul Society

**KumiTiny: Hey guys i hope you guys liked my new story for 2014 but don't worry i will still do Understanding words and Bleach real life things****,Ok then i hope you guys like chapter one.**

_Last Time: ''So this is the Soul Society i think i am gonna like it here'' Ryu whispered smiling_

Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

**(Soul Society)**

''Yoruichi where is she i don't see her'' Convel said confused

''She told us to meet her at squad 10's barracks'' Yoruichi replied

''OK then let's go'' Ryu said hastily

*They jumped down on to the road of the Seireitei*

''So how far is it away from here'' Kaito asked

''Not far Kaito just up this way ok'' Yoruichi replied

*They ran in till they got to the gate of squad 10's barracks''

''Let me handle this ok'' Yoruichi said

''Yoruichi Shihoin what is your business here'' The guard said

''Me and these children need to see Kelsen Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya for very brief information,that he needs to know about'' Yoruichi stated serious

''Ok you may enter the barracks just don't do anything stupid'' The guard laughed

''Oh we wont i promise you that, come on guys let's go'' Yoruichi stated

*Ryu felt as he had a headache from hearing her saying Toshiro Hitsugaya's name*

''He bro you ok'' Convel asked worried

''Don't worry i am fine Convel let's just go in ok'' Ryu said

*They all walked into the squad 10's barracks together*

''So why would Aunt Kelsen want us to come here?'' Yuki questioned

''I don't know why she wanted us to come here Yuki'' Yoruichi answered

''Were almost to the office right Yoruichi'' Kaito asked

''Yeah were actually almost there'' Yoruichi said

_''Damn it i don't know if i can go thorough that door now because of what just happened to me'' Ryu thought to himself_

*They walked a little bit further in till they were right at Toshiro office door*

''Alright you guys were here''Yoruichi said

''Ok who is going to knock on the door? Akyane Questioned

*Everyone looked at each other in till Ryu said something*

''Fine i will knock on the fucking door myself!'' Ryu yelled

*Ryu went up to the door to knock but then the door opened and someone came out and bumped into Ryu*

''Oh i am so sorry'' Haru said apologetic

''It's not a Problem my name is Ryu Kurosaki and yours'' Ryu asked

''Haru Kuchiki nice to meet you, can i do you anything in return'' Haru asked

''Yeah can you tell Captain Hitsugaya that he visitors'' Ryu asked nicely

''Yeah sure just give me a sec'' Haru said

*Haru got up and back into Hitsugaya's office and told him that he had visitors,then she left out of his office*

''Ok you can go in now he is waiting for you and i want to ask if you want to hang out later or something'' Haru asked

''Sure i would love too'' Ryu said smiling

''Well find me at squad 6's barracks when you want to talk,well bye'' Haru said smiling back

*Haru went over to Ryu and kissed him on his cheek,as she walked away *

''Bye then'' Ryu said blushing

''I think you like her big brother'' Tatsuo said

''Shut up will you let's just go in ok'' Ryu stated

''Yeah ok whatever big brother'' Tatsuo laughed

*They all walked into Captain Hitsugaya office*

''What can i do for you Yoruichi Shihoin'' Toshiro said serious

''Well where's Kelsen she said to meet us here'' Yoruichi said serious

*Someone dropped down from the ceiling*

''Hi Yoruichi how you been'' Kelsen asked

''I have been fine as you see,some people are here to see you both'' Yoruichi said happily

''So who are they anyway?'' Kelsen questioned

*Yoruichi moved from in front of them fast*

''Aunt Kelsen is that you...'' Akyane said crying

''Yeah it's me come here Akyane'' Kelsen said happily

*Akyane ran over and hugged Kelsen*

''Tatsuo..Kaito..Yuki..Convel come over here and stop standing there give me a hug'' Kelsen said joyful

*They also ran over to hug Kelsen,Ryu didn't move he just stood there*

''Ryu come over and give me a hug please'' Kelsen asked nicely

*Ryu didn't move at all he was still standing here*

''Ryu what's wrong is there something on your mind'' Kelsen asked worried

*Kelsen walked over to him and was about to put her hand on his shoulder in till,Ryu turned and gave her a glare*

''I can't Aunt Kelsen not when he is around'' Ryu said serious

''What do you mean when he is around,who do you mean?'' Kelsen questioned

*Ryu pointed at Toshiro*

''You mean Toshiro you don't have to worry about him he's a friend of mine'' Kelsen stated

''Ok then i guess i could give you a hug'' Ryu decided

*Ryu went over and hugged Kelsen*

''What's up the Captain uniform is that the only thing Urahara had for you guys'' Kelsen laughed

''What you don't like them Aunt Kelsen'' Yuki said sadly

''No of course i like them they are very unique Captain uniforms'' Kelsen stated honestly

*Toshiro got out of his chair and stood up in his fighting stance*

''What the hell Toshiro what are you doing!'' Kelsen yelled at Toshiro

''These kids aren't real Soul Reapers there Ryoka so, i have to take them in to the Head Captain'' Toshiro stated serious

''The hell Toshiro i can't let you do that then'' Kelsen said serious

''Ok then have it your way,''Sit upon the frosted heavens'' Hyorinmaru!'' Toshiro yells

''Rise upon the sunset skies'',Hi Ryu!'' Kelsen yells

''Aunt Kelsen what are we suppose to do!'' Ryu yelled

''I want you give this paper to Yoruichi and get out of here,Yoruichi get them out of here alright'' Kelsen said seriously

''Ok i will get them out of here in one piece i promise''Yoruichi stated

''Wait Aunt Kelsen you're not coming with us are you'' Tatsuo asked

''No i can't i have to versus Toshiro before i can come with you guys ok,please understand Tatsuo''Kelsen said

''No I can't just leave you here to fight him alone by yourself'' Tatsuo said

''I am sorry Tatsuo but i have to fight alone so Yoruichi,get them out of here!'' Kelsen yelled

''Got it sorry i have to do this Tatsuo'' Yoruichi said apologizing

*Yoruichi picked up Tatsuo and put him on her shoulder*

''No put me down Yoruichi,put me down damn it!''Tatsuo yelled

*They left out of the office as quick as lighting*

''Wait a damn minute i am not letting you guys get away,Hyorinmaru!'' Toshiro yelled

''Damn it were going to get hit!'' Kaito yelled

*The ice dragon was close to reaching them in till a fire dragon came from the other direction*

''Aunt Kelsen!'' Ryu yelled

*Kelsen looked up at them with a smile,to tell them she was alright*

**The kids and Yoruichi P.O.V**

**(At the Kurosaki Mansion)**

''I can't believe we made it Yoruichi'' Kaito said relieved

''Well it is no surprise to me,i mean come on Aunt Kelsen saved us at the last second'' Convel

''Yeah but Yoruichi saved us too because of her flash stepping remember'' Yuki stated intelligently

''Yeah right must have forgotten about that'' Convel laughed

''I swear Convel your so stupid sometimes'' Yuki said angry

*Ryu looked like he had sadness and fear in his eyes again*

''Bro what's wrong'' Kaito said worried

''That man we seen in the office,i think he is are father'' Ryu said

''Are you sure Ryu'' Kaito said

''No i am not sure Kaito,that's why i said i think'' Ryu stated

*Ryu fainted out of know where*

''Ryu damn it wake the fuck up!'' Convel yelled

''It's know use Convel the time has come for him to, speak with his Zanpakuto spirit'' Yoruichi told Convel

''Are you sure'' Kaito said

''I am 100% sure he is there with his spirit,trust me on this'' Yoruichi said

''Bro come back to us with a will to protect the one's you love'' Convel whispered

**Kelsen,Toshiro and Ichigo P.O.V**

**(Back to squad 10's barracks)**

''Kelsen let me ask you this question'' Toshrio said seriously

''Yeah what is it Toshiro'' Kelsen asked

''Why where you protecting them from me?'' Toshiro questioned

''Well let's see you were trying to hurt them from the start Tosh'' Kelsen answered

''That is true but only because i sensed hollow in them that's why'' Toshiro stated

''What that impossible unless they have finally caught up to them'' Kelsen said worried

''Who's kids are they anyway'' Toshiro asked

''I thought you would know already Tosh'' Kelsen said surprised

''Well i don't Kelsen so just tell me'' Toshiro said

''I am not going to tell you Tosh got it'' Kelsen stated angry

*Someone walked in the office*

''What the hell are you two fighting about'' Ichigo laughed

*Both of them looked at him with a death glare*

''What did i do?'' Ichigo questioned

''You barged into are converstion you dumb ass'' Kelsen answered

''Well what's wrong i see you destroyed half of Toshiro's office,over what a converstion'' Ichigo stated

''It's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki'' Toshiro stated

''Ok fine Ichigo i will tell you why this place is messed up'' Kelsen grumbled

*Kelsen walks over to Ichigo and whispers everything that happened in his ear*

''Kelsen where are they at right now!'' Ichigo yelled

''They should be at the Kurosaki mansion right now'' Kelsen said truthful

''We have to go get them and take them to the Head Captain'' Ichigo said

''Ichigo i don't think it's a good idea to do that'' Kelsen said unsure

''Why do you say that Kelsen'' Ichigo said worried

''Ryu something is wrong with him,he looked scared when i saw him'' Kelsen stated sadly

''Well then we will have to find him and ask him what's wrong then,You coming too Toshiro'' Ichigo stated

''Yeah whatever Kurosaki'' Toshiro mumbled

''Ok then let's go'' Ichigo said

''Right'' They said

**Ryu,Kami P.O.V**

**(Ryu's Inner World)**

''Where the fuck am i'' Ryu said confused

''Your in your inner world'' Kami whispered

''Come out and show yourself!'' Ryu yelled

*A shadowy figure stood in front of him*

''So who are you anyway'' Ryu asked

''I am Kaminari Ryu and i am your Zanpakuto'' Kami said

''Wait a minute weren't you that yellow dragon that helped me before'' Ryu said

''Yes i am but this human form i have is my form,when i leave the Zanpakuto'' Kami stated

''Oh i see so when are we gonna do training'' Ryu asked impatient

''We can't train now but i can only tell you,the shikai release'' Kami stated

''Why can't we train right now'' Ryu asked

''The reason is because your Uncle Ichigo,Aunt Kelsen and Captain Hitsugaya are coming your way right now'' Kami explained

''Ok then teach me the damn shikai already!'' Ryu yelled

''That's what i thought'' Kami said

**The kids and Youruichi P.O.V**

**(Back to the Kurosaki Manison)**

''I can sense Aunt Kelsen's spiritual pressure from little way'' Kaito stated

''So can i'' Yuki said

''What does this mean Yoruichi'' Akyane said worried

''It means that you guys will be sent to the 1 division,to talk to the Head Captain'' Yoruichi stated

''Man i wish Ryu would wake the fuck up now!'' Convel yelled

*They heard knocking on the front door*

''Crap there here already,come on Ryu wake up'' Convel whispered

**KumiTiny: Ok guys tell me what you liked about it or didn't by reviewing it would help me a lot to know so i can add or change something,i hope you guys liked Chapter 1 and hoping i make more see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 2: Training And The Past

**KumiTiny: Ok i am going fast with these chapters than my other stories,well here is chapter 2 .**

_Last Time: Crap there here already,come on Ryu wake up'' Convel whispered  
_

Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V**

**(****At the Kurosaki Mansion)**

The front doors to the Kurosaki mansion opened with ease,as the three dark figures walked into the room

''Damn it there here'' Kaito said

''Why did you guys come here'' Ichigo asked

''We can't tell you that information Uncle Ichigo'' Yuki said

''Why can't you tell me Yuki ? Ichigo questioned

''Because it's non of your god damn business! Convel answered for Yuki

''OK then let me make you guys a little deal'' Ichigo said

''What kind of deal Uncle Ichigo ? Convel questioned

''If you guys come with me i will get you guys to be full fledged Soul Reapers'' Ichigo answered

''Fine we will accept the deal Uncle Ichigo'' Convel said

''Convel are you sure about this'' Kaito asked

''Yeah i am very sure about this bro,just trust me'' Convel stated

''Fine lets go to the Head Captain,then Uncle Ichigo'' Kaito said

''OK then''Ichigo said

''Hey wait a mintue who is going to pick up Ryu'' Akyane asked

Everyone looked at each other in till the white haired captain walked over and picked him up

''Now lets go! Toshiro yelled at them

''Hai! they all yelled back

**(At the Captains meeting)**

''Where here Head Captain Yamamoto'' Ichigo said

''So these are the Ryoka children who passed are barrier by the help of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara'' Yamamoto spoke out

All the Captains,Lieutenants,3rd Seats started bickering amongst each other,Then one of the Captains had finally spoke

''So i could use them as experiment subjects to find out who there parents are'' Mayuri asked

''I really don't think that is a good idea Mayuri because the are kids you know,that would be wrong to do so'' Kensei stated

''That is true they are kids with a lot of spiritual pressure,maybe we should send them to the academy'' Jushiro said as well

Convel and Kaito's tick marks got bigger by the annoyance of the conversation but they finally decided to blow up then and there

''WILL YOU STOP CALLING US KIDS'' Kaito and Convel yelled at them

They all looked at Kaito and Convel surprised that they yelled but they all decided to go back to the matter at hand

''Why are kids here in the Soul Society'' Yamamoto asked

Yoruichi and the Kids looked at each other for a while in till Tatsuo got up and spoke

''Well it was because we had to come here'' Tatsuo said

''What do you mean by had to come here'' Komamura asked

''It means we didn't have a choice but to come here or we would have died'' Tatsuo explained

Komamura and the other Soul Reapers were surprised

''Tell us more about how this happened boy'' Soi Fon said

_**Ryu P.O.V**_

**(Ryu's Inner world)**

''That's it Master use more force to attack him! Kami yelled at him

_''I focused more and more on trying to beat my hollow part but every time i tried to attacked him,i would miss is there something i am not getting'' Ryu thought_

**''Hey don't let your guard down Prince'' Kyu said**

_''What the hell why is he calling me Prince now'' Ryu thought  
_

**''Hey you gonna speak or not because we can just end it right now if you want'' Kyu asked  
**

''Yeah let's just finish this then Whitey'' Ryu said

Ryu smiled once he said that because he knew Kyu didn't liked being called Whitey, Kyu had tick marks all over his head after that

**''You wanna talk smart and make fun of me huh,then let's finish this'' Kyu said serious**

''Fine i you want to then OK'' Ryu said

They both ran straight for each other and slashed there swords passed each other,Ryu fell to his knee Kyu just laughed in till he started disappearing

**''Hey Prince remember this isn't the last time we will clash got it,so be ready when we clash again! Kyu yelled**

Ryu looked straight into Kyu's stood up on his feet and nodded

''Yeah i got you loud and clear but next time i will be way stronger than i am now'' Ryu said

Kyu nodded then laughed as he disappeared from Ryu and Kami

''Master i think it is time for you to go back to them now isn't? Kami questioned

''Yeah there waiting for me to wake up,probably because they got themselves in danger again'' Ryu answered

''Alright then Master come over here then'' Kami said

Ryu walked over to Kami,then stopped right beside him

''Can you stop calling me Master and call me by my real name Kami'' Ryu asked him

''Fine Master i will call you Ryu from now on'' Kami said

''Ok it starts now'' Ryu stated

''You read to leave now Ryu'' Kami asked

''Yeah as ready as will ever be'' Ryu said

''Ok then Ryu focus as i put my had on your shoulder ok'' Kami said

''Yeah'' Ryu said

''Ok then here we go'' Kami stated

As Ryu closed his eyes he started remembering his past

*Flashback*

**Normal P.O.V**

**(Middle school in the hallway after school)**

''Yeah you whitey why are you here anyway'' The boy said harshly

Ryu looked at him but didn't say anything

''Hey i am talking to you don't ignore me you punk! The boy yelled

Ryu didn't really care what he did it would be nothing in the end

''OK you don't want to talk a will make you talk'' the boy said seriously

The boy ran over and grabbed Ryu by his collar and started punching him hard,in till someone stopped the boy's fist from colliding on Ryu's face again

''Come on now is that how you treat people really'' Fumiko asked

''Why should you care girl it's none of your business'' The boy said harshly

He turned back around to punch Ryu again but the girl grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around

''I am warning you now to leave him alone'' Fumiko said

''What is that suppose to scare me girl,i do whatever i want'' The boy said

The boy's fist collided with Ryu's cheek,all of a sudden Fumiko grabbed the boy's arm and broke it

''You little bitch how dare you! the boy yelled

The boy ran straight toward Fumiko and punched her in the stomach

''Yeah that will teach you not to mess with Cahir Sato'' Cahir said

Cahir started kicking Fumiko in her stomach numerous times

''Stop it Cahir this is mine and your problem it's not her's! Ryu yelled

''Aww finally sticking up for someone that's not you'' Cahir said playfully

Cahir smirked at his comment that he said to the Angry looking Ryu but what he didn't know is that he had just been knocked out by Ryu's kick

''Damn it'' Cahir grumbled

Cahir fainted

''Hey are you ok'' Ryu asked

Ryu held his hand out so Fumiko could get up from the ground

''Yeah i am fine thanks for asking'' Fumiko said

Fumiko grabbed hold of Ryu's hand and started in till she fell down again

''I guess you aren't ok,well then it leaves me no choice'' Ryu said

Ryu then picked up Fumiko bridal style,when that happened Fumiko face was like a strawberry when she blushed

''Hey you ok'' Ryu asked

''Yeah i am fine but what about that other guy'' Fumiko said

Ryu looked down at Cahir then back up to Fumiko

''One of his gang members will be here shortly,so what is your name'' Ryu said

''My name is Fumiko R Kuchiki,what's yours'' Fumiko said

''Oh my name is Ryu H Kurosaki'' Ryu stated

''Wait what does the h stand for'' Fumiko asked

''I will tell you mine if you tell me yours'' Ryu said

Fumiko said nothing for a minute then decide to speak

''Fine deal my middle name is Rose'' Fumiko stated

''That's a beautiful middle name Fumiko'' Ryu said blushing

''Thank you but now you have to tell me yours'' Fumiko said

Ryu stood there and swolled hard than spoke

''Alright my middle name is Hitsugaya'' Ryu said

Fumiko was shocked at what Ryu said,then her shocked expression turned into a smile add on with a blush

''That a very cool middle name Ryu'' Fumiko said blushing

''Thanks Fumiko but i think we should leave,Cahir's gang will be coming here soon'' Ryu stated

Ryu headed straight toward the Kurosaki Clinic, when Ryu got there he opened the door quickly

**Normal P.O.V**

**(Kurosaki Clinic) **

''Mom Mom i got someone down here who needs your help! Ryu yelled

After a minute Ryu heard no reply from his mom

''Mom you here'' Ryu said

Ryu turns around to see his mom already working on Fumiko's injures

''Mom why didn't you say anything so i would know you where here'' Ryu said

''Because you came home late and missed dinner again,that's why'' Karin stated

''It's not his fault Miss Kurosaki a boy got into a fight with him,i tried to help him and instead i got hurt that's why he's late'' Fumiko explained

''Alright then,Fumiko would you please put a bandages on Ryu's arms and face for me ok'' Karin asked nicely

''Sure Miss Kurosaki'' Fumiko said

''Thank you Fumiko'' Karin said

Karin left to the kitchen to make both Ryu and Fumiko food

''Fumiko why did you'' Ryu said

''This is in return for you saving me so now we are even'' Fumiko said

''Well thanks but can i ask you something'' Ryu asked

''Yeah what is it Ryu'' Fumiko said

''Are we friends'' Ryu said

''Oh course we are silly and we always will be'' Fumiko said smiling

''Fine but pinkie promise then'' Ryu said

''Ok then i pinkie promise'' Fumiko said

Ryu and Fumiko brought their hands up and crossed their pinkie finger together

**Ryu P.O.V**

''I keep remembering my first friend and the girl i love''

''Every time i go to school Fumiko is in my mind and thoughts''

''When i go to sleep i always dream about Fumiko coming back to see me''

''But Fumiko never come back she never did''

''As i open my eyes from the dreams that i wish were real they never became real''

**Fumiko-Child of treasured beauty**

**KumiTiny: Ok i hope you guys like Chapter 2 and hopfully you guys will review,well in till next time see ya later **


End file.
